Changing One Can Change Two
by Aki Hikaru
Summary: A fifteen year old girl doesn't bahave like a lady. She totally behaves like a boy! Could someone or something possibly change her to a girly girl? Or would she remain tomboy for the rest of her life.


**Changing One can Change Two (edited)**

**Summary:** All about how Kami-sama listened to the prayers of two senior high students, wishing only the best for their best friends.

**Author's Note:** First of all, this is a remake of my fic with the similar title. Let me inform you that Sasuke is a gay here. As in SUPER GAY. And Sakura is a tomboy. As in the all-sporty-minded-and-pretty-girls-go-crazy-around-her type. I have based their personality on FRIENDS so please forgive me if this fic is SUPER OOC. Besides. This IS a fic. I can do whatever I want. *laughs evilly and starts walking towards two emotionally tortured ninjas*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** This has slight yaoi-yuri content and I want to remind you that this IS a SasuSaku. Thank you very much.

**Chapter One**

Sasuke walked through familiar hallways. Only a month had passed since he was gone and now he felt that he really needed to catch up in the talks of the campus – BIG TIME.

Every girl was talking about how cute the new student was, and every boy was talking about how devastating the turn of events was for them.

He fixed his jacket when he realized that his hood fell off. Now, all those chitchatting girls were staring at him. And all those guys sighed even deeper. They must have thought their chances in being able to have a girl friend became a mere 0.000000001%.

Sasuke counted all the winks he received. Fifty two, fifty three, fifty four… he stopped counting. Oh, Kami-sama. After a whole month of not encountering all these slutty bitches, he had to go through the living hell again. He wondered again why the boys in his school even paid attention to these flirts.

Why don't these guys just pay attention to HIM? He's probably prettier than all those girls **who were still winking** at him. Eew. Gross. As if they were his types. They don't have well-toned muscles. All they have are those god-given endowments which they keep showing off. Yuck.

"Oi! Sasuke! You're finally back!"

Sasuke heard his name being called from across the hallway. The voice was all energetic and there's something about it which made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He squinted to see where the speaker was.

From across the hall, he saw blonde hair, orange polo and jeans and wait, are those whisker marks? Yep. That was Naruto alright. He gave him a beautiful smile that all those ogling girls wanted to kill Naruto for being able to produce such an effect on their dear "Sasuke-kun".

As if they didn't know that they were studying on a High School which welcomed same sex relationships. And as if they didn't know that Sasuke was in love with his best friend.

Sasuke walked towards his locker with Naruto when he saw the locker next to him- which was usually empty, open. And inside it was a pink-haired student he had never seen before. The student was wearing a red polo over a black shirt and cream Bermuda shorts. And the said student's hair was up in a pony, which was kept in a cap.

"Wazzup, brah?"

The student raised a fist and Naruto hit it with his. He nodded and had a small talk with the intruder. A few moments later the intruder turned from Naruto to Sasuke. The new student raised an eyebrow at their intertwined hands, and glanced back at Sasuke's face.

"You his 'girl'?"

It was Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow. This was the first time they have met and he was being so disrespectful.

"Naruto, who is this guy? Is he the new student?"

Naruto turned to him and he was grinning.

"That guy is a GIRL. And 'he' happened to be my seatmate. And yours too."

Sasuke looked at the face of the new student. No kidding, but she really was cute. But her cap blocked everyone's view to her apple green eyes. And she's got pretty long eyelashes too.

"Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku."

Sasuke was called from his reverie and took the girl's hand and shook it. He uttered his name too, and he thought about how conflicting Sakura's name was to her attitude.

"The class is about to start, you wanna come with us?"

Sakura's eyes returned at Sasuke again, probably looking for signs if he wanted her around or not. She sighed when she wasn't able to find any thing.

"Depends, if ya lil fruitcake wants me company."

Sasuke glared at her. He can see that Naruto was comfortable around her, and even if he was Naruto's 'girl' as Sakura had asked a while ago, he still didn't have the right to prevent Naruto from enjoying life with his other friends.

Sasuke shrugged and started walking ahead. Naruto gestured for Sakura to follow. Sasuke felt two people near his side and glanced at them. Naruto and Sakura were having a good conversation about cars. Sasuke heard Naruto let out a hearty chuckle. He had to breathe in deeply to prevent himself from attacking Sakura.

As he was breathing deeply, he noticed that all the girls are looking at the three of them. Some girls were smiling like mad again at him, and he realized some were staring at Sakura dreamily. Hmm. Looks like she could give him peace after all. Looking around he realized that Sakura probably took at least 50% of his fans.

He smiled. It seemed to him at first that Sakura was an evil person who would take his precious gem from him. There might be something good about her too.

_Guess I'll have to be a little more patient with her speech._

^_^

The class had started. Sasuke found out that she was pretty smart as well, and she looked like she knew her lessons by heart. He was actually amazed when their Spanish teacher asked her to translate a poem and she did it very easily, as if it was just reading it straight from the book.

Time passed by easily and lunchtime came. They all thought that the three of them can actually eat peacefully but the moment they sat down, many fan girls came and started professing their love for Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan.

Sasuke freaked out as each girl tried to unzip his jacket and tried to touch every inch of him when his glance strayed across his table where Sakura was supposed to be sitting.

He realized that she was there peacefully talking to her fans and he soon noticed that all his fans were apologizing to him and they were zipping his jacket already. He listened to what they were saying and he heard something like 'never doing this again' and 'sorry to have done this to you'.

From across the table he saw Sakura winking at one girl behind him. He heard a dreamy sigh. He sweatdropped. Sakura was probably used to this from her previous school. She flipped her hair and Sasuke heard some more of those dreamy sighs.

He saw Sakura's lips move and he tried to tune in to what she was saying.

"So, do ya lovely girls promise ya ain't go harassin' us any longer? I promise that I'll go out with one of ya everyday so that we could get ta know one another other. A'ight?"

Much to Sasuke's amazement, the girls actually did what she asked. They gave him a bow and left without a word. He watched Sakura pull a random girl's arm and when the girl looked at Sakura, she patted the seat beside her. The girl blushed.

"Yo, wazzup, pretty lady? Wha'cha name? I suppose I don't need no introduction."

"My name is Yukino."

"Ya got yaself a nice name."

Sasuke and Naruto watched Sakura make the girl blush different shades of red until the girl couldn't take anymore so she excused herself.

"Too bad."

"Oi, Sakura. It's almost time for gym." Naruto said.

He picked up Sasuke and Sakura's trays and gave it back to the counter. When he returned he saw the other two near the door waiting for him to go to gym class.

**Author's Footnotes: **Okay. I know it Sakura would sound weird. And so would Sasuke. But, I think, I have plotted my fic quite well, and I think (wink, wink) that if you would read this until the end of it, you would like it... (a lot better than the previous one, I suppose.) So, I do hope you'd support this like you did on the other. Thanks.


End file.
